Me Enamore By: Vi
by By.Vicky.16
Summary: Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que tu vida no avanza, que tus días son monótonos y que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, y mi vida estará a punto de cambiar cuando conozca al verdadero amor de mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Me Enamore... ~By:Vi**

Prólogo

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que tu vida no avanza, que tus días son monótonos y que no hay m¿nada que hagas que lo cambie. Tengo una vida perfecta, vivo sola, tengo dinero aunque eso no es de mucha importancia para mi, tengo a las dos mejores amigas del mundo y a un novio a quien adoro y quien me ama a mi. Me llamo Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan y al entrar a la Universidad mi vida cambiará cuando conozca a ese chico que se robo mi corazon.


	2. Chapter 2

Me Enamore

Capítulo 1 – Primer Encuentro

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que tu vida no avanza, que tus días son monótonos y que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, aunque me gusta que me digan Bella, soy hija de los magnates hoteleros Swan, tengo 16 años, ojos color chocolate, mi cabello es marrón con tonalidades rojas, me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, y mido como 1.70 m. Nunca me he considerado una mujer hermosa, a pesar de lo que me dicen mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale. Ellas son mis mejores amigas desde siempre ya que crecimos juntas.

Estamos en nuestro primer año de la Universidad, yo estudio Medicina, Alice estudia Diseño y Rosalie estudia Arquitectura.

A pesar de haber tenido micho dinero yo soy una persona muy sencilla, no me gustan los lujos innecesarios.

Mi novio se llama Jacob Black, es el chico mas lindo y dulce que he conocido, llevamos 2 años de novios, pero ahora que comenzamos la Universidad nos vemos cada vez menos, ya que el estudia en una universidad distinta a la mía. Él es alto, tiene un cuerpo escultural, cabello corto color negro y ojos oscuros.

Bella's POV

Hoy es mi primer día en la Universidad, todo iba saliendo de lo mejor, hasta que llego la hora de mi última clase, Español, ashhh como odio esa clase, pero es una clase obligatoria así que no puedo hacer nada, iba caminando de lo más tranquila para el salón, escuchando mi canción favorita en mi Ipod, cuando sentí que me empujaban, pensé que me iba a caer al piso, pero al contrario solamente sentí unos brazos sostenerme para no chocar contra el piso, levante la mirada y ví al hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – Dios Mío Bella deja de pensar esas cosas, tienes Novio – me reprimió mi mente, pero no podía dejar de ver esos ojos esmeralda que me tenían hipnotizada. Cuando habló salí de mis pensamientos.

Hola, te encuentras bien? – me preguntó ese hermoso chico que solo podría ser conparado con un Adonis Griego – Si estoy bien – le conteste.

Como te llamas?- Mi nombre es Bella, le conteste a duras penas porque no podía articular bien las palabras. Me colocó de pie y luego solo lo vi alejarse….

Dios tengo que saber cómo se llama ese chico!


	3. Chapter 3

Me Enamore

Capitulo 2 – Nuevas Amistades

Edward's POV

Ya iba muy tarde para mi salón así que cuando llegué ya no habían asientos disponibles, solamente uno, en la segunda fila detrás de una chica que tenía el cabello igualito al de Bella – Dios esa chica me tiene mal, no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos color chocolate, en esa piel tan suave, en ese cuerpo, en ese cabello…. En fin, En ELLA – como me quede pensando, no presté atención a lo que la maestra decía, así que decidi preguntarle a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Hola, me podriás decir por que parte del texto vamos?- Ella se dio la vuelta y lo único que pude pensar fue en lo hermosa que estaba - Bella? dije con mucha dificultad del shock que tenía, las cuatro chicas que tenía alrededor se giraron a verme y luego a ella con una cara de sorpresa.

Mmmmm…. No me parece justo que tu sepas quien soy y yo no se quien eres tu! Me dijo haciendo un hermoso pucherito. Me llamo Edward Cullen le dije tomando su mano y posando un beso en ella, cuando mis labios tocaron su piel sentí un millón de descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo.- Mucho Gusto Edward, me dijo muy sonriente, y así estuvimos platicando durante el resto de la clase, al fin ni se de que hablaron en ella.

Bella's POV

Llegué al salón y no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico de cabellos cobrizos y despeinados de una manera que lo hacia verse exageradamente sexy, en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y en ese cuerpazo que haría que cualquiera babeara, puse una sonrisa idiota y busqué con la mirada a Alice y a Rose que estaban de lo más distraídas hablando con otras dos chicas. Me acerque hacia ellas y las salude de beso, las chicas se llamaban Irina y Jane, me fui a sentar al lugar que las chicas me tenían reservado y comenzamos a conversar.

Hola, me podrías decir por que parte del texto vamos? – Escuche que me decían, me di la vuelta para contestarle y me quede en shock al ver quien estaba detrás de mí – Bella? me dijo, y Alice, Rose, Irina y Jane me vieron con una cara de interrogación, ya que no les había contado de mi pequeño percance antes de entrar a la clase.

Al verlo me costo respirar y solo logré articular un pequeño mmmm…. – cuando logré hablar le dije, no me parece justo que tu sepas quien soy y yo no se quien eres tu!, pobre ha de pensar que estoy loca porque esas palabras me salieron casi a gritos, luego hice uno de mis famosos pucheritos para suavizar los gritos.

Me llamo Edward Cullen- me dijo, luego tomo mi mano y dio un pequeño beso en ella, sentí como si me estuvieran electrocutando en el segundo en que sus labios posaron en mi mano, que raro eso no me pasa cuando Jake me besa o me abraza- Sonrei y le dije – Mucho Gusto Edward, y así continuamos hablando durante el resto de la hora.

Me despedi de el con un beso en la mejilla, me dio su número y yo le di el mio para estar en comunicación, siguió caminando y yo espere a mis amigas quienes me atacaron con preguntas sobre Edward, sonreí al solo pensar en el, agradeci el momento en que llegamos al estacionamiento y ellas se encontraron con sus novios, Alice se fue con su novio Jasper en el Aston Martin Rojo Descapotable Modelo KX09 GXJ de mi amiga, Rose se fue con su novio Emmett en el Jaguar XK Convertible Azul de ella y, Irina y Jane todavía tenían clases así que se fueron a sus respectivos salones, por mi parte yo me fui en mi bebe, mi hermoso Aston Martin Negro Descapotable Modelo KX10 NKW, fui a buscar a Jake a la Universidad y luego nos fuimos hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me llego un mensaje de Edward al celular, pero yo no podía verlo porque estaba en el baño, así que le pedi a mi bebe que lo viera, cuando lo vio me empezó una escenita de celos respecto a Edward y se fue muy molesto de mi casa. Decidi darle su espacio para que se calmara.

Me pase toda la tarde haciendo mis deberes, cene y luego me fui a dormir. Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me fui a bañar, pase como una hora buscando mi mejor atuendo para impresionar a Edward – no, esto es para Jake – me regaño mi conciencia, me maquille sencilla como siempre y Sali hacia la Universidad vestida asi .hn/imgres?q=atuendos+casual+de+moda+para+el+dia&um=1&hl=es&sa=X&rlz=1C1MOWC_enHN468HN469&biw=1024&bih=466&tbm=isch&tbnid=hrY60FEsChrmUM:&imgrefurl=.com/verano/la-moda-de-los-crops-que-son-y-como-llevarlos&docid=6Rs0DpMPWy4UNM&imgurl=.com..&w=389&h=396&ei=jR9cT-DFPMPqggfA952IDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=760&vpy=4&dur=3100&hovh=227&hovw=223&tx=112&ty=77&sig=109907244940092078827&page=5&tbnh=132&tbnw=128&start=70&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:70.

Cuando llegué a la Universidad me lleve con una gran sorpresa, allí estaba él…. Con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos…..


	4. Chapter 4

Me Enamore

Capitulo 3 – Salida de Amigos

Bella's POV

Cuando llegue a la Universidad me lleve con una gran sorpresa, allí estaba él…. Con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos…..

Bebe! Grite con todos mis pulmones, haciendo que muchas personas miraran hacia donde yo estaba. Jake me dio el ramo, me pidió disculpas y me acompaño a todas mis clases, cuando eran las 10:30 me dijo que tenía que irse porque tenía unos deberes que resolver, nos despedimos con un tierno beso en los labios y me dispuse a ir a mi clase de Español – cada vez me gustaba más esa clase – y como no había tenido la clase anterior llegué temprano y le guarde asiento a mis amigas de toda la vida y a mis tres nuevos amigos, me senté, tome mi Ipod y comenzé a cantar cuando comenzó Decode de Paramore, esa era de mis canciones favoritas de ellos. Cuando terminó la canción sentí que abrían la puerta, era Edward, y venía tomado de la mano CON UNA CHICA, mi corazón se estrujo al verlo despedirse de beso de esa chica.

Entró al salón y yo le indique que se sentara a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla, venia con una cara muy alegre hasta que vio las rosas que yo tenía – había olvidado por completo contarle que tenia novio, no se porque lo olvide, además creo que a él se le escapo contarme que tenia novia – a los minutos llegaron las chicas, me saludaron y venían todas emocionadas, ya que habían planificado una gran salida en parejas, Alice iba con Jasper, Rose iba con Emmett, Irina iría con su novio Demetri, Jane iría con su novio Alec y yo iba a ir con Jake, quien estaba totalmente enterado de la situación. Invité a Edward a que nos acompañara y me pregunto si podía llevar a su novia Tanya con el.

-Claro – conteste, no quisiera que te sintieras mal viéndonos a todos en pareja y tu estando solo. Se echó a reir y quedamos detallando la hora, el lugar y código de vestimenta.

Iríamos a cenar a mi restaurante favorito y luego iríamos por unos tragos y a bailar un poco. Las chicas quedamos en mi casa para arreglarnos y luego pasaríamos a traer a los chicos a la casa de Jake.

Se me había olvidado contarles que Edward estudia Derecho y que Irina y Jane estudian Lenguas Extranjeras.

La clase pasó volando, nos fuimos todos juntos al estacionamiento, ya que Irina y Jane no tenían clase hoy. Todas nuestras parejas nos esperaban en el estacionamiento, Alice subió a su Aston Martin Rojo Descapotable Modelo KX09 GXJ (regalo de mis padres hacia ella cuando cumplió 16 años) con Jasper, Rose subió a su hermoso Jaguar XK Convertible Azul con Emmett, Irina se fue en su Ferrari Amarillo con Demetri, Jane se fue en su Mercedes Benz Negro con Alec, Edward subio a su precioso Volvo Plateado con Tanya y yo subi a mi precioso Aston Martin Negro Descapotable Modelo KX10 NKW (que me dieron mis padres el dia de mi cumple 16) con mi querido Jake.

Deje a Jake en su casa y luego conduje hasta la mía, me di un largo baño en la ducha y me puse un pequeño short negro con una blusa de tirantes morada y unas flats del mismo color de la camisa. Fui hasta mi armario y me puse a buscar un atuendo para la salida, hasta que al fin escogi como iba a ir, espere 30 minutos hasta que llegaron las chicas y comenzamos a alistarnos, en 2 horas ya estábamos las seis listas, cada una se fue en su carro excepto Tanya que se fue con Irina en su auto. Ibamos vestidas asi: .com/2007/03/15/moda-%E2%99%A5-conjuntos-para-usar-por-la-noche/ (Alice: Foto 6; Rose: Foto 1; Irina: Foto 7; Jane: Foto 3; Tanya: Foto 4; Yo: Foto: 5 con unos hermosos tacones de 10 cm de color azul).

Llegamos a la casa de mi novio, pero hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención y fue que cuando Tanya vio a Jake pareció como si hubiera visto a un fantasma! Lo deje pasar, fuimos a un hermoso restaurante italiano, llegamos al club y todos se fueron a bailar, excepto Edward, Tanya, Jake y yo.

-Vamos nena- me decía Jake al oído, No- conteste, no tengo ganas de bailar.

Yo quiero bailar- dijo Tanya, dejemos a estos dos amargados aquí- todos rieron excepto Edward y yo. Tanya prácticamente jalo hacia la pista a mi novio y se puso a bailar de una manera exageradamente sensual para mi gusto.

Me distraje un rato y cuando iba a la pista para decirle a Jake que me iba, vi la gota que derramo el vaso…. Jake y Tanya se estaban besando, sali llorando del club y Edward me siguió – Que te pasa?, me pregunto – vi a tu novia besándose con mi novio en la pista. No dijo nada y se limito a abrazarme.

Jake salió del club y me vio abrazada con Edward, mientras me daba pequeños besos en la cabeza. Jake comenzó a gritarle a Edward, yo salí en su defensa y ahí fue cuando paso lo peor…. Terminamos Bells, yo sabia que me estabas engañando desde que vi los mensajes que te mandaba este idiota- me dijo Jacob y se fue por donde vino, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, y no recuerdo en que momento llegue a mi casa, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Me fui a dormir, le agradeci mucho a Edward estar conmigo en esos momentos.

Al despertar, tenía como 500 llamadas y mensajes de las chicas, y uno de Edward que decía: "Hola Princesa, espero que te hayas despertado mucho mejor, no le hagas caso a las palabras de ese idiota que no te supo valorar, nos vemos luego… EC"

Las chicas aparecieron en mi casa y allí comenzó el interrogatorio, Alice me dijo que nos íbamos a vengar de Jacob por haberme roto el corazón, yo no quería pero al final acepte, de todas maneras el que me fue infiel fue el, y con la novia de Edward – Dios que Horror – Nos arreglamos y fuimos a la Universidad.

De muy mala gana llegue, estaba muy deprimida por lo sucedido la noche anterior, recibi mis clases y cuando llegue a Español, Edward ya estaba ahí y tenia un gran osito de peluche con una tarjeta que decía…. "Te quiero mucho Princesa Bella. Att. EC"

Los ojos me empezaron a llorar de la alegría por el detalle que había tenido conmigo, baje mi rostro y el lo levanto con su delicada mano, me miro a los ojos y me dijo – No te deprimas Bells, yo se que encontraras a alguien mejor- le dedique una sonrisa y me abrazo.

Las clase transcurrió entre risas y no se porque pero el tener a Ed a mi lado hacia que se me olvidaran mis problemas, y ni decir que mis amigas ayudaban un montón.


	5. Chapter 5

Me Enamore

Capitulo 4 – Venganza Parte 1

Bella's POV

No lo Puedo Creer! A pesar de lo que le dije a Edward sobre lo que Tanya había hecho con mi ex novio, el no parecía creerme…. Tengo que buscar la manera de que vea que esa chica lo esta engañando, es por su bien!

Alice's POV

Mi pobre hermanita Bella, me da tanto pesar lo mucho que esta sufriendo desde que Jake termino con ella…. Me voy a vengar de ese idiota por hacer sufrir a mi mejor amiga. Así que llamé a Irina para que me ayudara a formular un plan.

-Hola Irina, como estas? - Bien, me contesto.

-Necesito que me ayudes a vengarme de Jacob por hacerle daño a Bella, dame sugerencias- Mira, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es que lo descubran con las manos en la masa, asi que te dejo la idea para que pienses un plan. Te quiero, bye- Bye Irina, pensare en algo.

Bella's POV

Llamé a las chicas para que vinieran a mi casa, se podría decir que es mi casa nada más porque mis padres se la viven viajando y solo vienen para las fiestas y para mis cumpleaños. Cuando llegaron a la casa, nos fuimos a mi habitación y les dije… Chicas las llame por una emergencia, necesito que Edward se de cuenta de la zorra que tiene por novia, no lo quiero ver sufrir.

Bells no será que te gusta Edward? – me preguntaron Rose y Jane a coro - Noooo, para nada! Es mi amigo, y haría lo mismo si fuera uno de sus novios el que estuviera siendo infiel.

Entonces, es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan Irina – dijo Alice. Bueno contemos el plan…..

Me dijeron que es lo que íbamos a hacer, todas estuvimos de acuerdo, luego se hizo tarde y nos pusimos a hacer los deberes, ordemanos pizza para la cena y las chicas se quedaron a dormir en mi casa.

Mañana comienza lo bueno!

A la mañana siguiente, tuvimos que despertarnos un poco antes porque nos teníamos que arreglar todas, nos vestimos de la siguiente manera: Rose .com/bella25/set?id=44759866&.locale=es, Jane .com/alice22/set?id=43895874&.locale=es, Alice .com/kat_lt/set?id=40113222&.locale=es, Irina .com/yellow/set?id=39586369&.locale=es y yo iba asi: .com/love_you/set?id=38606561&.locale=es

Nos fuimos cada una en su auto, nos despedimos en la entrada de la Universidad, habíamos decidido saltarnos la clase anterior a Español para llegar temprano y poner en práctica el plan.

El dia transcurrió tranquilo, cuando llegue al salón las chicas ya estaban ahí, pusimos en marcha el plan.

Estabamos riéndonos y comenzamos a hablar mal de Tanya y lo que había hecho con Jacob, en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward escuchara lo que decíamos de ella. Hicimos eso durante toda la clase, luego nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Hicimos eso durante una semana, hasta que un dia…. No te crei este tipo de chica, no me vuelvas a dirijir la palabra, eres una niñita mimada que se molesta cuando pierde su juguete- me grito Edward enfrente de todo mundo! – Edward Anthony Cullen, no puedo creer que me dijeras eso! Yo solamente…. Bueno, olvidalo- grite y me fui corriendo de ahí.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES…..

Hoy era el dia en que cumplia 3 años de novia con Jake, hubiera sido un dia hermoso sino me hubiera engañado con esa zorra que tenia embobado a Edward, con quien desde el dia de la pelea no había vuelto a hablar con el, sentía un gran vacio porque el estuvo conmigo y me apoyo para que no llorara por Jacob, y desde que no le hablaba, me había sumido en una horrible depresión.

~Flash Back~

Estaba en el colegio, no había visto a mi mejor amigo en todo el dia, y a la hora de la salida, nos llamaron al auditorio, y allí en el escenario estaba el, con guitarra y micrófono, cantando la canción mas bella del mundo, me subió al escenario cuando termino de cantar, me tomo de la mano y ahí enfrente de todos me pidió que fuera su novia. Sin pensarlo le dije que si, y me dio un tierno beso en la boca. Fue el mejor dia de mi vida….

~Fin del Flash Back~

Como hoy no teníamos clases, me quede en casa, y estaba en mi pijama favorito .com/bffs/set?id=38778006&.locale=es, me dispuse a desayunar un poco de cereal y veria televisión, sono el timbre y llegaron Rosalie, Alice e Irina, ya que Jane iba a ir a ver a Alec.

-Amiga es hora de que pasemos a la segunda fase del plan, ya no puedo verte asi- Me dijo Alice.

-Asi es, estas muy triste y es cruel verte asi- dijo Rose.

-Es hora de hacer una recopilación de información y desenmascarar a esos dos- dijo Irina.

Y asi nos quedamos viendo tele y comiendo helado, mientras pensábamos como íbamos a encontrar algo que nos ayudara a cumplir la segunda fase del plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Me Enamore

Capitulo 5 – Venganza Parte 2

Irina's POV

Iba con Alice, Rose y Jane de camino a clases pero primero pasamos a los baños, las chicas siempre ponemos el glamour ante todo y teníamos que saber si nos encontrábamos hermosas.

Rose y Jane se vieron y salieron, pero Alice y yo nos quedamos un rato adentro pensando como íbamos a descubrirle algo a Tanya, nos estábamos mandando textos para que nadie escuchara lo que hablábamos, y como si lo hubiéramos rogado en plegarias, la noticia nos cayo del cielo…..

"No sabes querida, Jake me invito al Club 21 mañana a las 8 la noche!... Si el idiota de Edward no tiene ni idea de que me estoy viendo con Jake a sus espaldas, jajajajaajaj….. Le inventare alguna excusa para ir con mi amor Jacob Black…. Claro que no es venganza, solamente me estoy aprovechando de Edward por los regalos caros, a Jacob lo amo con todo mi corazón….. Chau queridita. Nos vemos luego"

Con Alice nos escondimos en un cubículo del baño cuando vimos a Tanya entrar, sacamos mi celular y grabamos toda la conversación que tuvo con su amiguita….. Al fin teníamos la evidencia y sabíamos como hacer para dejar mal a Tanya con Edward y como nos vengaríamos de Jacob por decirle infiel a nuestra amiga cuando el que hizo las cosas mal fue él.

Llamamos a Bella por celular y le pedimos reunirnos con ella lo antes posible para contarle el plan. Nos íbamos a ver a las 9 en el area de la cafetería del campus.

Bella's POV

Llegue a donde las chicas me citaron, cuando llegue me mostraron la grabación…. No lo podía creer! Teniamos la evidencia para descubrir a esa zorra!

Hicimos un plan para hacer que Edward fuera al club y lo viera todo por sus propios ojos. Las chicas llamaron a sus parejas para decirles que mañana hiriamos al club para que supieran, yo invitaría a Edward y a la zorra de Tanya como "Oferta de Paz" para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, y ahí comenzaría todo el teatro.

Me despedi de las niñas y me fui a mis clases, llegue a español, Edward ya estaba ahí, sentado donde siempre se sentaba desde que nos peleamos, me acerque a el y le pedi disculpas por haber sido tan dura con el diciendo todas esas cosas sobre su novia, lo invite al club y el acepto gustosamente.

La clase transcurrió normal, me despedi de todos y me fui a mi casa para buscar desde hoy el conjunto que me pondría mañana en la noche.

Edward's POV

Cuando Bells se disculpo, me alegre mucho porque me hacia mucha falta ver esa sonrisa característica de ella, y me sorprendió mucho mas el que me invitara al club con ella y sus amigas, pero que me dejara llevar a mi novia Tanya me asombro mas.

Inmediatamente salimos de clase y vi a mi amada novia le conte de mis planes de salida con las chicas, ella puso una cara extraña y me dijo que no podría ir conmigo porque tenia que estudiar para un examen, pero que si quería ir con las chicas ella no tenia ningún problema – eso es lo que me encanta de ella, que no le molesta que yo me salga a divertir sin ella- asi que me fui a mi casa, para no estresarme mañana me dispuse a buscar que me iba a poner mañana desde hoy.

Tanya's POV

Cuando el idiota de Edward me dijo que quería salir mañana conmigo casi le digo que si, pero me recordé que tenia mi cita con Jake para mañana a esa misma hora, asi que le invente una excusa para no ir, y para que no me dijera que se iba a quedar conmigo le dije que acompañara a esas tontitas a su tonta salida.

Bella's POV

El resto de la tarde siguió normal, me di una ducha y me fui a recostar a mi cama, solo puse la cabeza en mi almohada y cai en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente me fui a dar una ducha, me vesti .com/rayas/set?id=38872179&.locale=es y Sali en mi auto hacia la Universidad, las chicas no podían parar de hablar de la salida de esta noche y de cuan sexys irían para deslumbrar a sus novios. Quedamos en que nos veriamos en mi casa para arreglarnos y nos encontraríamos con los chicos una hora antes de la salida en mi casa para ultimar detalles.

Ya en mi casa, nos comenzamos a cambiar y a maquillar y a peinarnos, nos vestimos de la siguiente manera: Alice .com/rose7/set?id=41291811.

Los chicos llegaron a mi casa y casi comienzan una sesión de besos sino es porque Edward y yo les dejamos en claro que se aguantaran al final de la noche, que las chicas no se iban a querer retocar el maquillaje antes de salir.

Cuando llegamos al club, nos registramos y fuimos a la barra, todo iba de maravilla, luego arrastre a Edward a la sección donde sabia que Jacob y Tanya iban a estar, claro que Edward no sabia que esperar al llegar a donde lo estaba llevando.

La escena que nos encontramos fue mejor para mi plan y peor para mi salud mental…. Estaban teniendo relaciones en medio del Club! – Edward, te encuentras bien? – le pregunte y me contesto "Princesa perdona que no te crei, esto es peor de lo que alguna vez pensé que seria la razón por la que terminara con Tanya" No aguanto más y se puso a llorar de la rabia, una hora después Tanya salió del cuartucho ese con Jacob de la mano, su cara fue de espanto al ver a Edward en el club.

Caminaron hasta la pista como si no nos hubieran visto y Edward me tomo del brazo y los siguió. – Eres una maldita zorra!, grito a todo pulmon…. Y tu eres un idiota que tiene 16 años y se anda revolcando en un club… Es que no le podias pagar un hotel por lo menos? – Todos miraban hacia donde estábamos…. Date por entendido que terminamos Tanya Denali, dijo y fue ahí donde comenzó a golpear a Jake con todas sus fuerzas.

El plan había resultado a la perfeccion.


	7. Chapter 7

Me Enamore

Capitulo 6 – Descubrimiento

UN MES DESPUÉS…..

Bella's POV

Este era un dia normal, ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward y Tanya habían terminado, un mes desde que Tanya se fue de la Universidad y que no sabia nada sobre Jacob.

Con Edward nos habíamos hecho super amigos, íbamos juntos a todos lados, muchos pensaban que eramos novios, pero el solamente era mi amigo, un amigo que me ayudo a salir de mi depresión cuando Jake me dejo y yo lo ayude a el a salir de la depresión que le quedo después de haber terminado con Tanya.

Llegue a la Universidad vestida asi .com/cute/set?id=42047055, y como todos los días Edward, Alice, Rose, Irina y Jane me esperaban en la entrada. Corri a abrazar a mi amigo, las chicas pusieron una cara de picardia, ya que ellas siempre me decían que Edward y yo íbamos a terminar siendo novios muy pronto. Alice me dijo "Y es que piensas quedarte abrazada con Edward todo el dia? O nos vas a venir a saludar a nosotras también?" – Le saque la lengua, solte el amarre de Edward en mi cintura y fui a saludar a las chicas. Desayunamos y luego cada quien se iba a su clase.

Esta noche íbamos de salida a un karaoke, las chicas me habían convencido de hacerlo para mostrarle al mundo las letras que componía y mi hermosa voz al mundo, aunque yo se que solamente querían que cantara una canción romantica enfrente de todos, incluso de Edward.

Llegue a mi casa y me puse a buscar lo que me iba poner en la noche y a buscar la canción que iba a cantar para ensayarla.

Como la canción era romantica me vesti de una manera suave .com/?p=5 (Vestido de Luana). Iba a cantar Lucky de Jason Mraz….. Amaba esa canción, me puse a practicar y cuando ya estaba lista, sali hacia el lugar donde nos íbamos a ver.

Estaba super nerviosa, no quería pasar a cantar, ya que nunca había cantado en publico.

Princesa, si quieres puedo subir a cantar contigo, me dijo Edward- Claro! Le dije, vamos a ensayar un poco.

… Y ahora presentándose ante nosotros con la canción Lucky de Jason Mraz, Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen….

Ya era hora, subimos al escenario y comenzo la melodía.

Edward:

DO YOU HEAR ME,  
IM TALKING TO YOU  
ACROSS THE WATER ACROSS THE DEEP BLUE OCEAN  
UNDER THE OPEN SKY, OH MY, BABY IM TRYING

Yo:  
BOY I HEAR YOU IN MY DREAMS  
I FEEL YOUR WHISPER ACROSS THE SEA  
I KEEP YOU WITH ME IN MY HEART  
YOU MAKE IT EASIER WHEN LIFE GETS HARD

Ambos:  
LUCKY IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND  
LUCKY TO HAVE BEEN WHERE I HAVE BEEN  
LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME AGAIN  
OOOHH OOOOH OOOH OOOH OOH OOH OOH OOH

Yo:  
THEY DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES  
WAITING FOR A LOVE LIKE THIS  
EVERY TIME WE SAY GOODBYE  
I WISH WE HAD ONE MORE KISS  
ILL WAIT FOR YOU I PROMISE YOU, I WILL

Ambos:  
LUCKY IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND  
LUCKY TO HAVE BEEN WHERE I HAVE BEEN  
LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME AGAIN  
LUCKY WERE IN LOVE EVERY WAY  
LUCKY TO HAVE STAYED WHERE WE HAVE STAYED  
LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME SOMEDAY

Edward:  
AND SO IM SAILING THROUGH THE SEA  
TO AN ISLAND WHERE WELL MEET  
YOULL HEAR THE MUSIC FILL THE AIR  
ILL PUT A FLOWER IN YOUR HAIR

Yo:  
THOUGH THE BREEZES THROUGH TREES  
MOVE SO PRETTY YOURE ALL I SEE  
AS THE WORLD KEEPS SPINNING ROUND  
YOU HOLD ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW

Ambos:  
LUCKY IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND  
LUCKY TO HAVE BEEN WHERE I HAVE BEEN  
LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME AGAIN  
LUCKY WERE IN LOVE EVERY WAY  
LUCKY TO HAVE STAYED WHERE WE HAVE STAYED  
LUCKY TO BE COMING HOME SOMEDAY

OOOHH OOOOH OOOH OOOH OOH OOH OOH OOH  
OOOOH OOOOH OOOH OOOH OOH OOH OOH OOH

Todos comenzaron a aplaudirnos cuando terminamos de cantar, bajamos del escenario y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa. Las chicas nos alabaron, y estuvimos celebrando de maravilla. Un chico se acerco a mi mesa y me invito a ir a bailar, era muy lindo asi que me fui con el, vi la cara de Edward y en ella mire ¿celos?, no podía ser posible asi que lo ignore y segui bailando.

Edward's POV

Me sentía extrañamente molesto cuando vi que Bella se iba con ese chico, no se que es lo que me pasa, pero cada vez que la veo me siento completo, y cuando no la miro siento que hace falta una parte de mi. La amo, pero no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella, asi que actuare un poco distante para que no piense mal de mi.

Bella's POV

No se porque Edward actua tan distante conmigo, me parte el alma que ya no me abrace o me de besos en la cabeza. Me siento incompleta sin su cariño, creo que estoy enamorada de mi amigo, lo he estado desde el primer momento en que lo vi! Solamente lo estuve negando todo este tiempo, pero se que el no podría verme nunca como algo mas que su amiga, no soy tan bella como su exnovia, además si le gustara al menos intentaría demostrarme un poco de cariño, no seria tan seco como lo esta siendo últimamente.

Llegue a mi casa, me vesti de manera comoda (.com/cgi/set?id=45379917) y me puse a escribir un poema para luego darle la melodía y hacerlo una canción…. Y nada! No podía escribir, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Llame a las chicas en conferencia por celular, ya que no quería verles la cara cuando les confesara que estaba locamente enamorada de Edward. Cuando les dije comenzaron a gritar "Lo Sabia" a coro, y me preguntaron que iba a hacer para conquistarlo, cosa que no sabía.

-Es hora de emplear los artes de la Seduccion- dijo Alice, y asi nos quedamos pensando como rayos iba a ponerme a seducir a alguien.


	8. Chapter 8

Me Enamore

Capitulo 7 – Seduccion

Bella's POV

Hoy era una hermosa mañana de sábado, hoy pondríamos en marcha la primera fase del plan seducción, iríamos a hacerme un total makeover, iríamos de compras al centro comercial que queda en el centro de la ciudad.

Me cambie con uno de mis comodos conjuntos, si yo no era una chica a la que le encantara maquillarse o vestirse muy provocativa, y ese era el mayor cambio que las chicas harian en mi, sacar la faceta salvaje que tengo muy escondida.

No me gustaba mucho la idea de cambiarme, porque quería que Edward se fijara en mi por quien soy en realidad, pero las chicas me dijeron que si asi quería impresionarlo ya lo hubiera hecho hacia mucho, asi fue que termine accediendo al cambio de look.

Me di un baño y me cambie .com/pingüin/set?id=40278528 y sali hacia el centro comercial. Alli me encontré con las chicas, no me dijeron ni hola cuando ya estábamos en la primera tienda.

Creo que estuvimos como unas 6 horas de tienda en tienda, cuando terminamos estaba muy hambrienta, entonces fuimos a comer. Salimos de ahí con unas 20 bolsas de ropa, zapatos, lencería, maquillaje, etc…

El resto del fin de semana me enseñaron a como usar los atuendos, a maquillarme, y practicamos mis actitudes seductoras, eso de comportarme sensual no me gustaba para nada, pero haría lo que fuese para hacer que Edward se fijara en mi.

Habia llegado el lunes, y con el, el inicio de la segunda fase del plan.

Me cambie .com/sexy_university/set?id=45437366, Sali en mi auto y llegue a la Universidad, las chicas me vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos, y muchos de los chicos me decían cosas inapropiadas debido a mi vestimenta y la cantidad de piel que exponía en ella.

Cuando Edward me vio el abrió los ojos como platos y sentí como si lo hubiera visto atragantarse antes de tartamudearme un timido "Hola" y que luego saliera corriendo de allí.

Pasaron las horas y el dia transcurrió muy raro para mi, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención por parte de muchos de los chicos, ya que solo había tenido un novio en toda mi vida y nunca me había vestido asi para el, pero el chico que quería que se fijara en mi, trataba de evitarme lo mas que podía.

Emplee muchas de las técnicas que las chicas me dijeron que usara para llamar la atención de Edward durante la siguiente semana, pero ninguna funciono.

Asi que deje la mas "dulce" para el final. Si el dia de hoy Edward no me hacia caso, desistiría por completo de su amor.

Me levante de mi cama, me fui a bañar y a cambiarme .com/jazmin_luana/set?id=37405133 (traje de lu), desayune y me fui a la Universidad.

El dia transcurría como cualquier otro de esta semana, muchos piropos indeseados, ya faltaban 15 minutos para ver a Edward, asi que me fui preparando para el ultimo intento. Ya no lo iba a hacer mas, sino me decía nada hoy, sabria que no me ama y no lo intentaría mas.

Estaba comprando una paletita de dulce en un kiosco, para poner en practica una de las técnicas de seducción que las chicas me dijeron que podía hacer para provocarlo, cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por la cintura y me decía "Preciosura tiempos sin verte, asi me gustas mas fierita", me di la vuelta y vi a James, un amigo de Jake, quien gustaba de mi desde el Instituto y se fue del colegio cuando yo empece a salir con Jake, diciendo que no me quería ver en los brazos de otro que no fuera el.

-Alejate de mi James, me lastimas- le dije.

-No preciosa, ya se que terminaste con Jacob por ser una zorrita, del tipo que a mi me encienden como ninguna, asi que esta vez si estaremos juntos y nadie lo va a impedir- me dijo, mientras daba besos en mi cuello.

-Deja en paz a mi novia idiota- grito Edward. James dejo de besar mi cuello, y yo corri hacia donde estaba Edward, un poco confundida por sus palabras, pero aun asi muy agradecida por lo mismo.

-Ok fierita, llamame cuando dejes a este idiota- dijo el cinico de James, guiñándome el ojo mientras se alejaba de mi.

-Porque dijiste eso sobre nosotros a James?- le pregunte muy confundida a Edward.

- Por que… TE AMO! Y no sabes lo que sufro viéndote vestida asi y actuando de esa manera tan anti Bella, tan opuesta a la chica de la que me enamore desde el primer dia que la vi- me dijo.

- Yo también TE AMO Edward, soy una estúpida por dejarme convencer de las chicas de que actuando asi tu me ibas a hacer caso, te amo desde el primer segundo en que te vi, cuando me deprimi por lo de Jacob tu eras quien le devolvía la alegría a mi vida, Te AMO…. Te AMO DEMASIADO! – le dije. Vi su cara y en ella vi reflejada alegría, pero sobre todo en sus ojos vi amor.

- Quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto.

-Pense que nunca me lo ibas a pedir…. Claro que si!- le dije.

Me dio un abrazo, se acerco a mi cara y puso sus labios sobre los mios, nos estábamos besando, y cuando lo hacíamos sentía que sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los mios. Nos separamos cuando ocupábamos respirar.

-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya que tengo a la novia mas bella y dulce del Universo, pero por favor vuelve a vestirte y actuar como mi pequeña Isabella- me susurro al oído.

-Jajajajaja no te preocupes, a partir de mañana me vuelvo a vestir como antes, volveré a ser Bella. Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo porque mi novio es el hombre mas hermoso, dulce y cariñoso del Universo- le conteste.

-Te Amo Princesa- me dijo.

-Yo también te amo mucho mi Principe- le dije. Y asi tomo de mi mano y nos fuimos a la clase de español, ya no como amigos, sino como novios.


	9. Chapter 9

Me Enamore

Capitulo 8 – Somos Novios

Edward's POV

Lo había decidido, este día le iba a revelar todos mis sentimientos a Isabella, le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia cuando saliéramos de clase y no me iba a quedar con un no por respuesta. Iba de camino a mi clase de español, cuando vi a un tipo asqueroso besando el cuello de mi Bells –espera desde cuando le digo mi Bells- me estaba molestando mucho, me acerque un poco a donde estaba ocurriendo la escenita y solo logre escuchar lo siguiente:

-"Aléjate de mi James, me lastimas"- le dijo mi princesa a ese tipo.

-No preciosa, ya sé que terminaste con Jacob por ser una zorrita, del tipo que a mí me encienden como ninguna, así que esta vez sí estaremos juntos y nadie lo va a impedir- le dijo mientras le daba de sus asquerosos besos en el cuello.

-Deja en paz a mi novia idiota- le grite con rabia, saliendo del lugar donde estaba. James dejo de besar su pequeño y frágil cuello, ella al sentirse libre corrió hasta donde yo estaba parado, en su rostro se reflejaba confusión por lo que acababa de decir, pero también mucho agradecimiento conmigo porque al decirlo ese imbécil se soltó de ella.

-Ok fierita, llámame cuando dejes a este idiota- dijo el cínico de James, guiñando el ojo mientras se alejaba de mi Bella, me tuve que contener para evitar salir corriendo detrás de él y propinarle un golpe en su rostro.

-Porque dijiste eso sobre nosotros a James?- me preguntó muy confundida.

- Porque TE AMO! Y no sabes lo que sufro viéndote vestida así y actuando de esa manera tan anti Bella, tan opuesta a la chica de la que me enamore desde el primer día que la vi- le dije con lágrimas queriendo brotar de mi rostro pero siendo reprimidas para no parecer débil ante ella.

- Yo también TE AMO Edward, soy una estúpida por dejarme convencer de las chicas de que actuando así tu me ibas a hacer caso, te amo desde el primer segundo en que te vi, cuando me deprimí por lo de Jacob tú eras quien le devolvía la alegría a mi vida, Te AMO…. Te AMO DEMASIADO! – me dijo. En su cara vi que todo lo que me decía era cierto, así que sonreí como nunca lo había hecho al escuchar esas palabras.

- Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunte, ya no podía esperar más, este era el momento perfecto, yo le había dicho mis sentimientos hacia ella, y ella me los correspondió.

-Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir, Claro que sí!- me contesto muy emocionada.

Le di un abrazo, lentamente me acerque a su cara y le di un beso en los labios, era nuestro primer beso, sus labios eran dulces, adictivos, sentí que se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos, como si se hubieran hecho para estar juntos, nos tuvimos que separar porque teníamos que respirar –malditas necesidades humanas, quería seguir besando esos labios tan perfectos- nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi corta vida, y le haría saber que era por ella.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya que tengo a la novia más bella y dulce del Universo, pero por favor vuelve a vestirte y actuar como mi pequeña Isabella- le susurre al oído cuando terminamos de besarnos.

-Jajajajaja no te preocupes, a partir de mañana me vuelvo a vestir como antes, volveré a ser Bella. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo porque mi novio es el hombre más hermoso, dulce y cariñoso del Universo- me contesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te Amo Princesa- le dije.

-Yo también te amo mucho mi Principe- me contesto ella, tome su mano, y nos fuimos para español, yo iba de lo más contento porque esta chica que le había dado vuelta a mi mundo era mi novia, la amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Alice's POV

Ya habían transcurrido diez minutos desde el inicio de la clase y ni Bella ni Edward aparecían, me estaba preocupando mucho por mi amiga.

Cuando se dignaron en aparecer venían TOMADOS DE LA MANO, y en sus ojos solamente se reflejaba amor. Sabía que el plan iba a funcionar, los hombres siempre caen ante la tentación. Mire a las chicas y ellas me miraban con la misma cara de sorpresa así que solamente le dedique una mirada fugaz a mi mejor amiga, ella sabía que tenía que contármelo todo.

Bella's POV

Llegamos tomados de la mano a la clase, vi como Alice me miraba sorprendida, luego miro a las chicas, que me miraban de igual manera y me dedicaron una sonrisa fugaz y picarona. Ashhh….. me tocaría interrogatorio en mi casa, conocía esas miradas a la perfección. Por lo menos me consolaba saber que los chicos atacarían con preguntas y bromas a mi novio igual de fuerte que las chicas lo harían conmigo cuando supieran de lo nuestro.

La clase fue perfecta, bueno con Edward a mi lado, todo era hermoso.

Me despedí con un beso de mi amado novio, me subí a mi auto y me fui a mi casa. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, era feliz y nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar. Llegue a mi casa y me puse una pijama .com/jaz_pijama/set?id=38187343 y me iba a ir a dormir, pero tocaron mi puerta – Hora del Interrogatorio- pensé. Abrí la puerta y dicho y hecho eras mis amigas listas para bombardearme con preguntas.

Me preguntaron si ya éramos novios, que como había sido la propuesta, cuando , donde, que cual técnica había sido la detonante, etc…..

Miren chicas, si somos novios, me lo pidió hoy después de que el cerdo de James se intentara propasar conmigo y él lo detuviera – Alice y Rose, quienes conocían perfectamente a James me miraron angustiadas – No se preocupen que Edward llego a tiempo, y por cierto, ninguna de sus técnicas fue lo que funciono – Abrieron los ojos como platos- lo que hicieron sus técnicas fue espantarlo y hacer que James se fijara nuevamente en mi…. Lo que atrajo a mi Edward fue mi personalidad.

Las chicas me felicitaron y comenzaron a planear una salida de parejas, para celebrar que al final, después de todo, Edward era mi novio y nos amábamos con toda el alma.

Llame a mi novio y le conté de nuestros planes, el me dijo que no había problema, que eso le daba una excusa para verme fuera de la Universidad, y protegerme de todos los cerdos que se me quieran acercar.

Nos comenzamos a preparar, hoy quería estar extra linda para mi Edward, me bañe, me cambie y me maquille como siempre lo había hecho .com/zebra/set?id=39331417, aunque no puedo negar que no le agregue un poco del guardarropa que había comprado hacia unos días atrás. Me puse un hermoso vestido strapple pegado al cuerpo de un patrón de ceba, con unos tacones con el mismo estampado, un poco de maquillaje, mi bolso y esperamos a que los chicos vinieran por nosotras en sus autos.

Cuando llegaron, corrí a darle un beso a mi amado novio. – Te ves hermosa como siempre mi amor – me dijo mi niño lindo- Gracias amor, tu también te ves bellísimo, voy a tener que tenerte puesto un ojo encima o se te van a tirar encima algunas zorritas- me reí por mi comentario y él se rio también, me dio un beso muy dulce en los labios, no me quería separar de él, pero tuvimos que hacerlo ante el comentario de Jasper…. –Mmmmm ya nos vamos o se van a quedar comiéndose entre sí?- nos dijo a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-VAMOS DE FIESTA!- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y partimos rumbo a la discoteca.

Siento que todo esto es irreal, no puede ser que exista un ser más perfecto que tu- me dijo Edward.

Te Amo Edward, nunca he amado a nadie tan fuerte como te amo a ti y no podre vivir si algún día te vas de mi lado – le dije.

Y así fuimos tomados de la mano hacia nuestra primera salida como novios oficiales.


End file.
